The Journey
by Jclay251
Summary: Dovewing is called by StarClan to go find Midnight, for she needs to complete the prophecy of the three. But when Midnight falls, Dovewing is told by StarClan to travel to a place father away than the moonpool. But someone decides to tag along with her...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Moonlight shimmered over the soft, comfortable grass that wove back and forth along with the gentle breeze of wind. The small, little green leaves on the trees fell to the ground, then swiftly were carried up and placed a bit father then were they were before. The moon glittered endlessly, sending waves of beautiful light over the twinkling forest, but it's sparkling light hit a patched coat of a cat. Everything was silent, except for the almost impossible-to-hear of paws gently touching the ground. The spotted pelt moved father and father through the long, tall grass, until some other cats were seen.

One was a silver tabby she-cat with brilliant blue eyes, while the other one was a golden tabby tom with extra fur around the border of his neck. They both bowed their heads politely to her spotted she-cat, and in reply the she-cat did the same, bowing her head gently.

" Spottedleaf," The silver tabby blurted, her fur blowing in the now harsh wind. " Did you gather information?"

" No," Spottedleaf shook her head, bristling in the cold night breeze. The golden tabby tom sighed, closing his deep green eyes.

" How is Graystripe doing?" The silver tabby asked urgently, looking quite scared. The wind soared through her fur as she stood on the huge oak.

" Good, he is doing fine with Millie." Spottedleaf replied, stifling a large yawn.

" Why would I care about _Millie?_" The silver she-cat snarled, her claws digging into the thick bark. " She stole my only true love!" Spottedleaf opened her mouth to talk to the she-cat, but she quickly dashed away, tears flying from her eyes.

" Go on." The golden tom sighed, shaking his head. " Silverstream will be okay. She has….. break downs like this."

" Well, we need her," Spottedleaf continued, yawning once. " You know who, to go find Midnight. Then the dark forest will _never _tear the clans into shreds."

" True, true." The golden tabby nodded, his fur starting to whip in the harsh winds. A rustle was heard from the trees, and the two cats of opposite genders whipped their heads around, but everything was still again.

" Let's go, Lionheart. It's getting creepy out here…" Spottedleaf dashed away, followed slowly by Lionheart.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

THE SOUND AND FEELING OF THE HARSH WIND woke Dovewing up. She inched to her paws, awakened also by the snoring of the gray-with-black-striped tom sleeping soundly beside her. _Bumblestripe. _Dovewing padded out of the warriors den and stretched in the bright, early but warm morning sun. She heard a twig snap in the warriors den, but quickly came out Bumblestripe. His attention was suddenly focused on Dovewing as he padded towards the gray she-cat.

"Hello, Dovewing." He purred, twitching his long whiskers in slight amusement. " How are you?" He added questionly.

"Oh, hi there Bumble_star." _ Dovewing chuckled, laughing at Bumblestripe's leader-like greeting. " I'm good – You?"

Bumblestripe snorted, snickering at Dovewing's realization. Delight showed fiercly in his eyes as she spoke softly. "I'm good – great, actualy, Dovestar."

Dovewing tackled Bumblestripe, batting her left paw at his muzzle. Bumblestripe restled along with her, laughing, until a dark shape's shadow covered them both. Bumblestripe squirmed off of Dovewing, sitting down nervously.

"Don't play around like _kits _and go on a patrol with me along with Berrynose, _Squirrelflight," _Dovewing was surprised as Brambleclaw spat the word Squirrelflight out like deathberries. " Whitewing, Graystripe, and Sandstorm."

Bumblestripe watched as the other five cats – Sandstorm, Graystripe, Whitewing, Berrynose and Squirrelflight trotted to them, waiting patiently.

"So what are you waiting for?" Dovewing nudged Bumblestripe, her energetic blue eyes glowing with happiness. Bumblestripe stood up and helped Dovewing to her paws, accidently touching his nose. He felt his cheeks burn hot and turn blood red with embarrassment, but he followed Dovewing reluctantly as the patrol padded out of camp. Brambleclaw halted, causing the patrol to stop in their tracks.

"Bumblestripe, Dovewing, and myself will go to the right patrolling." He called, raising his head and gazing at every cat with his sharp amber eyes. " Squirrelflight and Graystripe will patrol to the left of our territory, and the rest of the patrol here." Dovewing nodded happily and Bumblestripe did the same, delighted to patrol along with his crush, Dovewing.

As Bumblestripe started to follow Brambleclaw deeper into the forest, he couldn't forget the beautiful glow in Dovewing's innocent blue eyes, and the way he felt when they're coats brushed together. It was like a powerful blast of energy and happiness had shot him through the soul. Bumblestripe smiled to himself. He saw himself laying beside a gray she-cat, a few kits playing beside him. The beautiful gray she-cat licked his cheek, and he let out a soothing pur-

"Bumblestripe!"

The pale gray tom with black stripes blinked, his coat trembling. " What? Where? Huh? Fox attack?" He blurted, pelt bristling. Turning back to reality, Bumblestripe shifted his paws in embarrassment as the blured shapes un-blured and he saw the dark tabby and gray shapes staring at him.

"Mousebrain!" Brambleclaw snapped, flicking his tail irritatedly. "Stop daydreaming!" Bumblestripe opened his jaws to speak, but was strictly cut off by Brambleclaw. "Just come on."

Dovewing, who was pacing right beside the pale gray tom with black stripes, smiled warmly at Bumblestripe. She mouthed the words 'He's in one of his little moods. Don't mind him'. Bumblestripe cracked a bright smile and shook his head of all thoughts of Dovewing, but they returned immediately like a storm.

Suddenly, Dovewing perked her eyes. She peered close to the lake and twitched her tail-tip as if there was something. The gray she-cat opened her mouth to speak and tapped the now-grumpy Brambleclaw on the shoulder.

"Hey… I think I hear something close to the lake.." Dovewing meowed, looking nervous. Her ears twitched once. "May I check it out?"

After a few heartbeats of Brambleclaw narrowing his eyes at the gray she-cat, he sighed, dropping the glare. "I guess. After all, this is a patrol."

Dovewing nodded quickly. "Thank you." Then the beaiutiful she-cat trotted away at a fast pace, paws hitting the ground softly. Bumblestripe glanced after her, eyes glowing and warm with love.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Who?" Bumblestripe felt hot on his cheeks. He flicked his ears with confusion, but Brambleclaw didn't look convinced.

"Dovewing." Brambleclaw grinned, then shook his tabby pelt. The bright sun peered through the trees and rays of warm sunlight poured on the whole forest.

"What?" The pale gray tom blushed even more, then shook his head. "I mean – she's a great friend and all.."

"I think the entire clan knows you like Dovewing." Brambleclaw teased, stifling a large yawn. "I mean – love her."

"No!" Bumblestripe felt his cheeks flush red, and a wave of embarrassment crashed on him. "Well, fine.."

"You might want to check on her," Brambleclaw's playful tone had dropped completely. "She might be hurt."

At the word of 'hurt', Bumblestripe had already started pelting towards the lake. He entered the small clearing, and spotted the small gray she-cat resting by the lake.

The gray, black striped tom paced towards her. Dovewing's gaze was locked in the lake, and as Bumblestripe approached her, Dovewing rested her paw in the water in an upset way. Bumblestripe laid beside the beautiful she-cat, and as Dovewing locked her blue gaze into his amber gaze, Bumblestripe was immediately listening carefully.

"Bumblestripe…" Dovewing sighed – distressed - twitching an ear. "… The truth is, I...I feel like a failure…"

Bumblestripe blinked, then tried to make Dovewing look into the water to see her reflection. "See?" He meowed encouragingly. "Your beautiful..!"

Dovewing's cheeks burnt red and her gaze locked into his. Bumblestripe shifted closer to her, to where their pelts brushed. She touched her nose to his, and Bumblestripe felt as if he had an explosion of happiness in his belly. He brushed her cheek with his muzzle. "I promise I'll protect you… Dovewing…" He swore, twining his striped tail with her gray tail.

Dovewing's ears shot up, as if she could hear something. She stood up and started to trot away with panic or fear. Bumblestripe's ears went slowly down when she was out of sight. _She doesn't love me. She doesn't care. _Hurt made Bumblestripe stare at his bushy tail, imagining it intertwined with Dovewing's sleek gray tail. He remembered they night they had spent under the stars, and Bumblestripe would do _anything _to be there again, close to Dovewing. But that time was past and gone.

The pale gray tom lifted himself to his paws, and his amber gaze searched in the trees for any sight of the gray she-cat he swore to protect. Suddenly, a shriek was heard as clear as a monster roaring in a silent night. Bumblestripe wouldn't break he promise. _Never. _He pelted towards the trees. "Dovewing!" He screeched. "I'm coming!"

Bumblestripe dodged a tree branch and his pads had become sore, so they started to bleed, leaving red stains on the forest ground. He launched himself over a rock and found the other half of the patrol quivering in shock, while a limp badger lay on the ground. Bumblestripe trudged over to Dovewing and caught sight of Brambleclaw as he started to clean his sore pads.

"You killed Midnight!" Brambleclaw snarled, nearly swiping a paw at Berrynose's bewildered face. Whitewing looked shocked.

"So what?!" Berrynose spat. "One dead badger – less to worry about!"

"SHE COULD SAE US FROM ANY DANGER!" Brambleclaw roared, then leaped at the arrogant cream tom. The two tussled until Brambleclaw pinned Berrynose on the forest floor. Bumblestripe couldn't believe his eyes. He stole a glance at Dovewing and noticed she looked even more confused and fearful. _But why? _Bumblestripe thought.

Soon, the patrol went back to camp carrying Midnight's dead body. Squirrelflight reported it to Firestar, and he dismissed it with a single, sorrowful nod of his head.

Bumblestripe went and rested beside Dovewing. He matched his breathing to hers, then feel asleep quietly.


End file.
